Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication represents a significant growth opportunity for the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) ecosystem. With proliferation of the wireless networks, there is an accelerated push towards connected, smart physical objects, such as wireless sensors, smart meters, dedicated microprocessors, etc., that span different ecosystems with diverse business models.